Boys will be Boys
by The blind palm reader
Summary: ' "C'mon, Dad!" As soon that word left Rex's mouth, both of them froze. The room became silent, and the continuous whirl of machinery from other rooms around Rex's bedroom seemed to disappear. ' A One-shot, a little bit of Holix.


**AN: **This is my first Generator Rex Fanfic. I thought this was a cute idea, and I hope you guys like it! Sorry there's not much romance. I'm usually writing crap loads of Romance. This will be a one shot. Unless you like it, and give me ideas to make it longer. But I'm a Six x Holiday shipper all the way! I recently watched an episode and got all giddy when Holiday told six she was "happy to hear his voice." And I just saw "A Family Holiday"…. Let's pretend this is before that episode. Heh. -_-

Ps- Thank you to my lovely friend, Steph. She helped me a lot when I got stuck on this fic. : )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Generator Rex", I totally wish I did though.

"No, Rex."

This Friday night had started like most Friday nights at Providence. Rex wanted to be normal for a change, and Agent Six didn't seem to like the idea.

"C'mon Six." Rex had been pleading with Six for almost half an hour. But Six wasn't going to budge. "Just tonight. Noah's having a party and this guy Noah knows is going to have his band there, and apparently, if we get there early enough, Noah's dad is going to order pizza for everyone." Rex was on his last leg. Nothing was getting Six to sway his decision of not letting Rex go out. "Six, everyone will be there. How can you take away my right as a teenager to party?"

"Easy," Six was done with Rex's whining. "Like this." Six started walking towards the door. He was going to leave while Rex had most of his dignity.

"C'mon, Dad!" As soon that word left Rex's mouth, both of them froze. The room became silent, and the continuous whirl of machinery from other rooms around Rex's bedroom seemed to disappear. Everything suddenly changed in the atmosphere with the simple three-letter word. Both Rex and Six tensed, but Agent Six's stern, emotionless face didn't change. A few seconds later, Agent Six walked towards the exit of Rex's room. He paused briefly in the doorway.

"Go. Have some fun." Agent Six mumbled and walked down the hallway. Whatever just happened was not a part of Six's normal Friday night. He needed to think about what Rex had said. It seemed like Six had been walking with no destination planned. He needed somewhere to go. Six walked past his own room and headed towards the lab. Six normally didn't express his feelings, but he had to talk to someone about it.

Agent Six had known Doctor Holiday for years, and she was the only member of Providence he remotely trusted (expect for Rex, but he wasn't admitting that to anyone) and her name popped into his head as he searched for someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>Doctor Holiday was studying one of the new EVOs that Providence had brought back for observation. The EVO had not been healed when Rex had tried early that week, and Doctor Holiday was getting frustrated. This EVO was the only one in the group that Rex couldn't heal. She was waiting for an opportunity to retrieve a DNA sample, but none had made itself present. These nanites were becoming more resistant and Rex was having to use more energy than before to heal them. It was two hours past her usual ending time in the lab, but she wanted to solve the EVO's case before it may be too late for the poor creature to ever be healed. Doctor Holiday was concentrating on her paperwork, and didn't hear the industrial doors slide open to the lab.<p>

"Holiday." She jumped as she heard her name behind her. She turned to see Agent Six straightening his tie, "I need your professional opinion on a certain… matter…"

Doctor Holiday sat up in her chair and looked at Six's face. He kept his sunglasses, but Holiday could tell something was bothering him.

"Agent Six." Doctor Holiday suddenly felt the need to adjust her ponytail and wished she had put on more make up this morning. "I'd be glad to help." She cleared her throat, "It's sort of my job."

"It's not a nanite problem." Agent Six had not thought out this far into his plan. "Well, it has to do with Rex."

"Is he okay?" Doctor Holiday only had Six ask her about Rex when something was wrong, like majorly wrong. "Do you need me to visit his room?"

"No. No. He's fine." Six took off his sunglasses. He carefully folded them and put them in his suit front pocket, trying to give himself more time.

"Well, where is he?" Doctor Holiday was getting suspicious.

"Out with Bobo." Six sighed, "I let him go to Noah's party."

"Really? You let him go out? Are you feeling alright?" Doctor Holiday smiled as she tried to reduce the obvious tension in the room.

"It gets weirder." Six rubbed the back of his neck, "He called me 'Dad'." Holiday's gazed snapped to meet Six's eyes. Her smile fell and she wasn't quite sure how to handle what Six had just said.

"Well, uh," She was at a loss for words. Holiday sat in silence for a moment trying to think of something to say. "Rex doesn't remember his parents, and, whether you like it or not, you're the closest thing he has to a father figure." She stood from her desk and walked towards him. She had wondered after years of being raised by Providence, what Rex's mindset about family would be. "We're his family, and you know it just as well as he does."

"I'm not a family man." Six was blunt, he always was on subjects like family. "This is my work. Rex is my work. You know how I feel about getting personal."

"Right." Holiday was getting frustrated. Six never got personal, something that made Holiday's heart sting a bit. This conversation wasn't helping her long week. "Just remember, He looks up to you." She sat back down and watched the EVO sleep in a corner of the observation room.

"Rebecca…" This was the first time for a long time Six had used her first name. She tried not to let it phase her. "Just tell me what to do." Six walked over and rested against Holidays desk. She kept her back turned to him.

It was a few moments of silence before Holiday spoke. "Help you with what? You're not exactly opening up to me here." Holiday kept her gaze averted.

Six ran his hands through his hair (or what little hair he had) and sighed. "That's what I mean Rebecca, I can't open up to the kid. He's just a kid. It can't be that hard." Holiday gave up on her 'tough girl' act. She turned and locked gazes with Six. She couldn't comprehend what Six was asking. He wanted help to open up? He wasn't one to go on an emotional rant, but then again this is the first time she's ever been in the same room with him for more than a few minutes without nanites being discussed.

She thought about her next few words carefully, there was only so much deep emotional speech Six could take, "Just tell him what you think." Holiday was hoping it could be as easy as she just told him. "I hope I helped." Holiday stood and gathered the papers she had been working on earlier in the day. She placed them in the manila folder and carried them over to the file cabinet in the corner if her lab. Holiday looked over her shoulder and back at Six, who was still leaning against her desk and seemed very interested with one square of the linoleum floor. His arms were folded across his chest. He looked up. The corners of his mouth seemed to move slightly in what Holiday was very sure was a smile.

"Yeah, that helped." Six left the lab without another word. Holiday smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>The next day was just as slow and boring as the day before had been for Providence. There weren't many EVO's and Rex had slept in after coming home early in the morning claiming that the party "was the best night ever!" and Noah's house was "huge! Not as big as Providence, but HUGE!" Bobo was sure if he heard one more thing about the band, he would take one of the Jets for a joyride just to get away. Rex was bored. Very, very bored. He decided that Basketball on the roof may help clear his head and keep him occupied.<p>

Agent Six had seen Rex tell Bobo where he was headed and decided that now may be a good time to take Doctor Holiday's advise. He finished his last few adjustments to the new series of land-roving tanks Providence had just received, and headed to the roof.

Doctor Holiday knew she shouldn't eavesdrop. She never did, but this was a special case. After what Six had talked to her about last night, she really wanted to see how this turned out. Holiday had pushed open the door to the roof and tried not to be seen. She smiled as she heard Rex's usual joking around. At least it wasn't bothering him too much.

"C'mon. Just one game. A little one on one wouldn't hurt you." Rex tried to spin the ball on his finger, but it fell off and rolled towards Six's feet.

Six bent over and picked the ball up and tucking it under his arm. "Can we talk about something, Rex?'

Rex cleared his throat. "Yeah. About last night." Rex suffled his feet. "I know I said I'd be home at 11, but the band played an encore and …" Rex was cut off.

Six "No Rex. About what happened before you went to the party." Agent Six looked extremely uncomfortable talking to Rex, Six took a deep breath, "Rex, I just wanted to let you know that you're a good kid."

It wasn't much, but it was all that needed to be said. Both Rex and Six seemed to relax and Rex let out a small laugh.

"Thanks, Six." Rex seemed to be grateful that the conversation had not ended up with his broken curfew.

Six tossed the ball to Rex, "Besides, if we played one on one, I'd kick your butt." Agent Six huffed as he turned to head back down to his work on the tanks. Rex started dribbling the basketball, and working his way towards the hoop. The world seemed back to normal.

Holiday shook her head and smiled. Sure, Six didn't say much, but he did open up to Rex, in his own, shortly-worded way.

Agent Six stopped briefly and faced Rex, "Hey, Rex."

"Yeah?" Rex stopped dead in his tracks, and kept a tight grip on the basketball.

"Keep your monkey away from my jet." Six left swiftly and without another word.

Rex laughed and threw the basketball through the hoop.

_Boys will be boys,_ Holiday thought as she left the roof, and headed back to her lab.


End file.
